


Amor Eterno

by YumeNoHoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bittersweet Ending, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Death, Supernatural Elements, set in a pantheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNoHoshi/pseuds/YumeNoHoshi
Summary: Once a year, those who left come back to their loved ones. Every graveyard was decorated as it was a warm hug for the long journey the deceased ones had to go through. This day was the one Jaemin had waited for the most.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Amor Eterno

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** As this work is settled in the Mexican holiday Dia de Muertos, I decided to put the MCD warning as I wasn't sure if everyone could handle reading about a deceased character with the same fondness my culture sees death during this holiday. There's nothing graphic about the issue, so you don't have to worry about that.  
> \--  
> I was writing this while listening to this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5dLoAn6kUOAlO6Aolf9rey?si=u7RIsy9bScmXUUasjHRuHw) and the title comes from the song with the [same name.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5dLoAn6kUOAlO6Aolf9rey?si=u7RIsy9bScmXUUasjHRuHw) This was un-betaed, so I'm sorry if you find any mistake.
> 
> Enjoy 🤍

Even when the night didn’t show any compassion, bringing chilly winds or blocking the moonlight with clouds, families continued the tradition every year, Dia de Muertos. Some started celebrating on the 28th, others preferred to wait until the early morning of November 2nd — it didn’t matter, each family had their way to remember their loved ones. What never changed was how some families gathered up at the graveyards of their deceased ones, bringing flowers, food, candles, and special objects. Everyone was smiling with joy and wholesomeness.

Never allowing sadness to bring down their happiness because death was never something to be afraid of. 

Inside, the pantheon was bright and alive. Lots of candles from different sizes were illuminating people’s faces, the smell of traditionally made food mixed with incense, and the singing voices of mariachis serenading not only one person but, with the constant breeze, those beautiful words and arrangements echoed through the open-space. Quick guitar chords and jarring notes from trumpets were loud enough to guide the loved ones who were coming back to the right path; with their families.

“Hey, Jisung. How is that grampa?” asked a child, a little breathless. They just finished running through all the pantheon, chasing one another with some other kids playing ‘tag you’re it’, but careful not to step on someone’s grave. They didn’t want to get their feet pulled at night.

The said boy turned around, seeking the man his new friend mentioned. Even if it was Jisung’s second year of being allowed to wait for his grandparents and uncles, he still wasn’t familiar with lots of faces from town. He saw his neighbors chatting with some elders, some stray dogs roaming and waiting for the perfect moment to steal some food, and he even saw a young father with a baby in his arms, singing quietly to a tombstone.

Frowning, the black-haired boy looked at his friend, “Chenle, I don’t know who you are referring to.”

“That man, sitting by himself holding a sunflower. The one covered with a huge shawl,” answered Chenle, pointing to a man who cowered from cold, sitting on a small wooden chair next to a tombstone, hands never dropping the single sunflower.

Said grave had perforated paper of different colors with a mix of cempasúchil and crimson flowers whose texture was velvet to the touch. The scattered orange-colored petals decorated the grave, creating contrasting patterns over the darkness of the soil. In the middle, there was a cross made with the velvet-like flowers, arranged and perfectly shaped, and in the center, there was a small pot filled with lit incense. The old man had placed small plates with food, not minding if they were nearly touching the grass, or even if they could bring dogs near. A single frame was standing near the old man, the picture of a young man smiling at the camera.

Both boys looked at each other. The night was getting colder; the wind was getting stronger to the point the clouds were moving away from the sky, granting a clearer view of the moon. 

“Uh, excuse me, sir?”

The man had several wrinkles on his face, grey long hair covered his closed eyes under a cap. It seemed life didn’t treat him well, but even like that, his facial expression was calm. He opened his eyes and looked at Jisung for a moment, then moving to Chenle, dark eyes piercing. Jisung was getting uncomfortable from the lack of response and was about to excuse them when the man smiled. Even with years ahead, the old man showed one of the most beautiful smiles Jisung had ever seen.

“‘m sorry little boys, what can I do for you?” responded the old man. Deep voice, but his tone was a whisper.

“I’m Chenle, and this is Jisung,” intervened the brunette, “we were just wondering if you need anything, sir. The night is getting colder and some families are leaving.”

The man smiled again, “Don’t worry about me, little ones. My love is about to come and then I’ll leave.”

“Let me bring you at least a cup of hot chocolate, please.” insisted Chenle.

“Okay then.”

Chenle left running to his family, leaving Jisung alone with the man. He was quiet, eyes looking at the sky. His gaze went back to Jisung, who was standing awkwardly next to the grave. 

“What’s your name, boy?”

“J-Jisung, sir.”

The old man smiled. It was the only thing he did, but Jisung didn’t complain. Unlike other elders, this man was serene and wasn’t asking why he was so skinny or why he wasn’t helping his father carrying the flowers. Jisung felt kinda grateful.

Chenle arrived minutes later, with a cup of hot chocolate in hand and a piece of bread inside a folded napkin, the brown bun sprinkled with some anise seeds, making it more appetizing. _Pan de Muerto_ said Jisung for himself.

“Here, sir. We are a few steps from here. Please call us if you need anything.”

“Your parents raised you well, I see,” said the old man while accepting his dinner, “you’re too polite for an old man like me, little ones. Thank you.”

Beaming by the compliment, Chenle thanked the old man, offered a smile, and dragged Jisung with him. The latter was about to protest for not saying his goodbyes when Chenle pulled his hand and moved them behind a tombstone, big enough to hide them completely.

“What are you— ?”

Jisung wanted to complain, but Chenle put a hand on his mouth, silencing him completely. Confused, the black-haired boy tried to read his friend’s expression from the darkness of the early morning, but Chenle was watching the old man, slowly drinking the beverage. Chenle tore his gaze from the man and looked at his friend's eyes, making sure Jisung was going to be quiet if he took away his hand.

“Just wait and see.”

A couple of minutes later, when the mariachis stopped playing, most of the families left, and the moon was high in the sky, the magic finally began. A gust of icy wind wrapped the grave and the end of the path, made of cempasúchil orientated to the entrance of the pantheon, cast golden light. Both boys covered their eyes, protecting them from whatever it was shining in front of them.

Once the wind stopped, Jisung opened his eyes and looked for the old man with worry. He planned to step out of their hidden spot, but Chenle grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him down, butt crashing directly into the dirt. Chenle looked at Jisung and made a motion with the head, pointing towards the grave.

“ _Mi Sol.”_

And there it was. Or there _he_ was.

A tall young man appeared behind the light, walking down the path of cempasúchil. His tan skin made his smile even brighter alongside the fondness of his eyes while looking at the old man. He was wearing a silver necklace, with a ring attached to it. Once the mysterious golden man arrived at where the old man was sitting, he extended his hand, helping the elder to stand up.

“Jaemin, you stubborn one. It’s getting colder every year and you’re still here,” scolded the man. His hands glowed while grabbing the old man's ones, Jaemin. “You know I can go to the shrine at home. I don’t want you to get sick or anything.” 

“But what’s the magic behind that?” chuckled Jaemin. The elder let his shawl fall from his shoulders, “besides, I would look all wrinkly and old at home.”

In a blink of an eye, the old man stood straighter, leaving his curved posture behind along with some years of age. His face looked like it belonged to a man in his 20s with fluffy brown hair, perfect posture, surpassing the mysterious man for a few inches, and a complete toothy smile. Now, the two young men were standing in front of each other. Jaemin, the older man now being a young one, placed his hand on the mysterious man’s cheek, and smiled. 

“I’m so happy to see you again, Hyuck.”

“Me too, Nana,” _Hyuck_ took Jaemin’s hand on his own, and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. “Is that for me?” 

The now young man handled Hyuck the sunflower with a shy smile. “I thought you would like it.” 

The man laughed lightly, “I don’t even understand, where did you find this one, I thought they only bloomed during summer?”

“Never underestimate my love, _Sol,”_ answered Jaemin, giving Donghyuck a wink. The latter placed the flower inside the pocket of his shirt.

“Now please dance with me.” 

Jaemin left one loud cackle.

“Why are you always so invested in dancing with me? You don’t even know how to do it properly!” His lover slumped his shoulders in defeat and pouted.

“I know, but let me try again! Third time’s the charm, baby, I promise.”

“You said that four years ago though?”

“Just be quiet and enjoy.”

The mysterious man placed his hands on Jaemin’s hips, and the latter placed his own hands on the slightly shorter man’s shoulders. They swayed to the rhythm of the quiet night, engulfed in their bubble of intimacy and love under the moonlight. The red and yellow colors from the candles made everything quite romantic. The moment was fragile and ephemeral. Jaemin’s shoulders slightly shuddered. He lifted his head from his lover’s shoulder and with a hoarse voice; he spoke gently.

“Donghyuck, please sing for me.” 

And he did.

_Cariño de mis cariños, corazón apasionado_

_No quiero verte llorando porque me voy de tu lado_

_Yo no nací para darte el mundo que tú has soñado_

_Pa' mí, las nubes son cielo_

_Pa' mí, las olas son mar_

_Pa' mí, la vida es un sueño_

_Y la muerte el despertar_

Donghyuck took a small step back from Jaemin’s embrace and locked eyes with him. He brushed away the tears forming in Jaemin’s eyes with the pads of his fingers. 

_Yo no sé decir adiós, ni cantar la despedida_

_Por no sufrir el dolor que sufren los que se olvidan_

_Cuando se dice adiós para siempre en esta vida_

_Pa' mí, las nubes son cielo_

_Pa' mí, las olas son mar_

_Pa' mí, la vida es un sueño_

_Y la muerte el despertar_

“It’s your favorite song, why are you crying, sweetheart?” asked Donghyuck in a whisper. 

“Because I’ve missed you so much,” answered Jaemin with raw honesty, “Living life without you it’s painful, Hyuckie.” 

Donghyuck stood silently while Jaemin tried to calm himself from crying. The golden man brought Jaemin close to him with an embrace. They stood like that for what seemed hours, but even under a heavy-hearted silence, the love both of them had was one of a kind — could be seen from miles afar. Jaemin left a wobbly chuckle escaped from his lips.

“I guess I don’t have to worry about it any longer,” 

“Even if you take a hundred years, I will wait for you on the other side,” said Donghyuck, getting impossibly closer to Jaemin. Their foreheads touching. 

“And you said I was the corny one.”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

“Made me then.”

Both smiled and Donghyuck met Jaemin’s lips in the middle. The kiss was gentle. Butterfly brushes turned into complete slow movements in fear if one of them did a wrong move, everything would vanish. They broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes.

“Show me what you did for me this year.”

Jaemin took Donghyuck’s hand, and they turned towards the graveyard. The beautiful arrangement stood still even with the strong breeze that happened moments before. Donghyuck placed a hand on the other’s hip, and Jaemin continued talking.

A few meters away from them, two young boys were watching them.

“Chenle, I think we should go now,” whispered Jisung, still hidden behind the tombstone made of white marble. 

The other boy nodded. They tried to move to where their families were, dragging their knees over the dirt. The sunrise was getting closer, and Jisung spared a last glance to where the couple was standing. 

Donghyuck sensed his stare and turned around to see the small boy on the ground. Jisung gasped, in fear of being caught. Donghyuck just smiled.

He got Jaemin’s attention with a slight squeeze on his hip, and the young men looked at Jisung with fondness. They smiled at him and Jaemin made a motion with his hand, asking Jisung to be quiet; to keep their little secret. The boy imitated the gesture and returned the smile.

“Park Jisung, if you don’t appear on the count of three, you’re gonna face big consequences. Come here right now!” That was Jisung’s mother. Jisung stood up quickly and ran towards his family’s graveyard. 

After a few steps, Jisung looked back to the older man’s graveyard, to notice it was empty. The morning light was making the last traces of darkness disappear, welcoming the second day of November.

It didn’t matter how shiny the day was, to Jisung nothing could compare to the older man’s beaming smile and his lover’s lovely voice.

The young child smiled for himself and continued his way to his mother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3jiw1dB4dz2AeyTAINvBQA?si=8g6QCQVORpGVRNwqofp8Sg) Hyuck was singing. 
> 
> I couldn't find any reliable translation, but I looked up into g translator and it seemed fine to me. ofc there are some minor details, but the message remained the same.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! 🤍
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Dreamer_Star_05) ◻ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Lo_YNH)


End file.
